All you need is love
by LeaNayaCoryx
Summary: Rachel and Finn through out the years. Now completed. A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this one shot in my mind for ages so I'm going to write it ok? Enjoy.**

* * *

They were 7 when they met. She was on the swing when one of his friends came and pushed her off. She sat up with tears streaming down her face and dirt on her pretty white dress, he remembers all his friends laughing at her but he shook his head. How could someone be so cruel? He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him and she had the most gorgeous, brown eyes he'd ever seen.

"No. My new dress is ruined and I have really hurt my knee,." She said before looking at her knee which was bleeding, he helped her up and sighed.

"It's okay, come on." He took her to a classroom before sitting her down and grabbing the first aid box as he began to clean her knee up.

"Why are you helping me? They're your friends." She said harshly and he finished putting a plaster on her knee before looking up at her.

"They're not really. I just don't have any other friends." She smiled widely suddenly. "We could be friends!" She said and he smiled and nodded.

"Best friends?" She smiled and nodded before sticking her hand out.

"I'm Rachel Berry."

"Finn Hudson."

* * *

He remembers the first awkward conversation, they were 12.

"Finn..." She whined and he rolled his eyes before looking at her.

"Yes Rach?" That was a nickname for her that he said was _only_ his.

"Why haven't I developed yet?" He gulped and shrugged.

"I-I don't know. I'm a boy." She rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

"But everyone else has and they all laugh at me because I haven't." She frowns and Finn sighs. He really does feel sorry for her sometimes.

"Well they're stupid, that isn't your fault Rach." She bit her lip and he knew that look, she was going to cry.

"But it's embarrassing because all the boys think I'm a weirdo and a baby." She said as her eyes filled with tears and he hugged her softly. He was in the year above and he never knew what went on.

"Listen, just ignore them. They're immature okay and plus you're so much better than they are." Finn said softly and she sat up looking at him.

"You're right, no one can get me down I am Rachel Barbara Berry, future Broadway star."

"And my best friend." He said smirking and she giggled before looking at him.

"Thank you for being an amazing best friend." Finn smiled and she blushed.

"That's okay Rach, you're pretty awesome too." She swatted him lightly and he laughed.

* * *

She remembers the first day of high school, they were 14.

After the summer she had noticed that Finn had changed. His voice was lower and he was taller, also he seemed to have some muscle on him. She liked it a lot but it scared her. Finn noticed that she had changed as well, her legs had got longer, she had grown and she had got a nice set of boobs…

Not that he looked or anything because that would be so wrong.

Rachel was at her locker when she saw Finn, she smiled and noticed he had a worried look on his face.

"Hi Finn, what's wrong?" She asked and he stopped in front of her before bringing out a slushy and before she knew it, she was covered in the sticky substance from head to toe. Tears welled up before they started to stream down her face and she looked at Finn to see him looking very guilty. She let out a sob as the halls were filled with laughter. She ran as fast as she could to the toilets before checking no one was in there and breaking down in sobs.

_Her best friend had just humiliated her in front of the whole school._

* * *

It was just past 7 O'clock and there was a knock on her door. She frowned and noticed her dads still weren't home before she walked to the door and opened it before slamming it shut again.

"Please Rach, let me talk to you." Finn's voice came through the door.

"No, no way." She said harshly and she could hear him sigh.

"I want to explain." Rachel laughed bitterly.

"Explain what? How you humiliated me on my FIRST day there in front of the whole school by tossing a slushy in my face? How I thought I could trust you and you just broke down our whole friendship?" He could hear the pain in her voice and he felt awful.

"Please…" There was a moment of silence before she opened the door and she saw her properly. She had tear stains down her cheeks and red rimmed eyes. _He had done this. How could you of been so stupid to listen to your friends?_ He walked in and shut the door behind him following Rachel into the living room.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I am so sorry Rachel. You have to understand, I didn't mean it and I was pressured into it. They said I had to do that or they would hurt you themselves and I couldn't let that happen to you Rach. After I did it I felt so bad honestly and I never wanted to hurt you. You have to understand that I'm sorry and I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore…" Finn nodded before looking at Rachel. She had tears streaming down her face.

"You are such an idiot sometimes Finn. But I understand and I forgive you." Finn smiled and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his scent, he always managed to make her calmer.

"I promise I will make it up to you ok?" She smiled and nodded before he sighed. "I don't know what I would of done if I had lost you." She blushed and he smiled.

"Finn, it's okay. Let's just forget about it okay?" He nodded and they spent the next few hours just talking.

* * *

The first time she was jealous they were 17.

Rachel Berry was not a little girl anymore and Finn noticed that. She was mature, sophisticated and god she was hot.

They were lay on her bed watching a film because it was their Friday night movie night tradition. All of a sudden Finn's phone went off and she paused the film as she noticed Finn smiling at his phone before answering it.

"Hey Quinn." He said before walking into the bathroom, she rolled her eyes. They had been together for the past 3 months and he was obsessed with her. He would never shut up and he would always ditch her to see Quinn. Rachel was sick of it but he was happy and that's what she wanted.

10 minutes later the bathroom door opened and she saw Finn smiling widely.

"Hurry up, this is the best part." Rachel said and she saw Finn looking at her guiltily she knew what that meant.

"Quinn wants me to go over and I couldn't say no." Finn said and she looked down.

"Okay." She said quietly, he sighed and went over to her kissing her forehead, a usual gesture he did.

"I'm sorry it's just Quinn's my number one girl. I'll see you later." He said before walking out. She lay back and shut her eyes, with one thought in her head.

_I'm jealous._

* * *

Rachel was sick of it. Quinn and Finn had been dating for over 10 months and Rachel and Finn were not close anymore. Sure they spoke but that was it, he hadn't been to her house in 5 months and they hadn't had a proper conversation in 4. That bitch had destroyed their friendship and Rachel couldn't cope anymore.

Rachel saw Quinn at her locker and walked over slamming it shut, Quinn looked at Rachel smirking before turning it into an innocent smile.

"Hello Rachel." Rachel fumed.

"Don't you dare act all innocent."

Quinn frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about." Rachel laughed bitterly before glaring at her.

"You have ruined mine and Finn's friendship. You planned all this. You wanted Finn to yourself and congrats you got him. I hope you both are happy." She turned on her heel.

"Oh thanks. Well he's coming to mine so I'll tell him and its not my fault that he wasn't interested in a ugly hobbit like you." Rachel turned around and slapped her across the face, all of a sudden hell broke loose. Quinn pushed Rachel onto the floor before punching her in the face and Rachel turned them around kicking her in the stomach before punching her in the face over and over. She noticed Quinn had stopped fighting and stood up smirking.

"That's right, you bit-"She stopped as she saw Finn looking at her with the rest of the crowd. He had a horrified look on his face and his eyes were piercing into her Skin. She saw Quinn crying and she knew it was an act. Quinn had planned this and as she saw Finn pull Quinn to his chest, she couldn't stand it anymore. She got out there and ran as fast as she could. She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't breathe anymore. She found herself in the woods and she looked up and saw her's and Finn's old tree house. She climbed up into the tree house before laying down and choked out a sob before falling asleep softly.

* * *

Rachel felt something tapping her and she groaned before opening her eyes and seeing Finn. She frowned.

"F-finn?" Finn shook his head.

"What the hell were you thinking? You're dads are freaking out, you hadn't come home and they thought something had happened. I have been looking everywhere for you, what happened if something had happened?" She rolled her eyes and sat up.

"I'm fine." She spat and Finn frowned.

"What has gotten into you Rachel?" She scoffed.

"Oh like you care." Finn furrowed his brows.

"Of course I d-"

"That's such fucking shit. I know for a fact that you don't care. You haven't done in 5 months. All you care about is that blonde, precious girlfriend of yours and that's it." Finn was shocked he had NEVER heard Rachel curse.

"Rach..." Finn tried to reach out but she pulled back quickly.

"Don't fucking call me that ok? Don't even touch me. I am so done with all of this and you." Rachel shook her head. "Finn let me down." Finn wouldn't move though. "I'm being serious move." Finn refused again.

"Fucking move!" She screamed but Finn didn't budge. She started to hit him but he just sat there, he needed her to let everything out.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" She screamed as she punched his chest before her hits got weaker and slower as she sat down and sobbed. Finn wrapped his arms around her.

"Ssh, it's okay." He whispered.

"Y-you left me for her. We haven't spoken in ages and all you care about is her now and it's not fair because I was your friend first and now I have no one and I'm all alone." She sobbed and Finn's heart broke, he couldn't believe she was this broken and it was all his fault.

"I hate you." She whispered and Finn let a tear fall down his face.

"I know." Rachel eyes shut softly as she fell asleep but not without hearing a faint _I love you._

* * *

Rachel screamed and hugged Finn. She had just graduated and she couldn't believe it. Finn was so proud of her and he laughed as he spun her around.

"I can't believe I'm going to New York in less than 2 months!" She smiled and he smiled slightly at her. She hadn't mentioned the, I love you thing as it didn't matter. He was still with Quinn and they were as happy as can be and she had to accept that. She had dated Puck for a bit before realising he only wanted one thing.

"Im so proud of you." He whispered against her hair and she smiled as her dads came and asked for pictures. She rolled her eyes but did as they said so. She was finally ready to leave High School.

* * *

Rachel and Finn sat lay on the balcony as they looked at the stars. Tonight was the last night before she would be leaving for New York tomorrow morning. She sighed as her fingers brushed against Finn's. This was perfect but tomorrow she would be leaving and not seeing him again for at least 4 months.

"It's beautiful." She whispered and he nodded, staring at her.

"I know." Rachel sighed and sat up noticing the time. "Finn it's 11:30." He frowned when he noticed he had 15 minutes to be home, that would give him 5 minutes to talk to her.

"I don't want to go." Rachel sighed and stood up leaning against the balcony.

"Finn..." She said softly and he got up and wrapped his arms around her front.

"Rach, do you have to go?" She nodded.

"You know I do." Finn nodded and rested his chin on her head.

"It's kind of perfect." She said biting her lip but smiled when she felt Finn nodding.

"It really is." There was a comfortable silence before Rachel walked him down to the front porch shutting the door behind her as they faced each other.

"So this is it?" She nodded as tears began to fall.

"Please don't cry baby..." Finn said as the name slipped out, it hadn't been the first time. Rachel shook her head.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered and Finn choked up.

"I'm going to miss you too." He said softly as a tear fell and she did a watery laugh.

"Look at us." He joined in laughing and grabbed her hands.

"I have to go." She nodded and looked at him.

"Don't forget about me okay?" She rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly. He hugged back holding onto her.

"I love you." Finn froze as he heard her say that and pulled back looking into her eyes which had tears flowing out of them.

"I love you too." He whispered back and she leant in slowly as he did the same before closing the gap and kissing her softly. She gasped at the contact before wrapping her arms around his necking kissing him back. He deepened it as his tongue mixed with hers and she let out a soft moan before pulling back. He kissed her on the forehead and she shut her eyes softly and when she opened them, he was gone. She choked out a sob before walking upstairs and into her room sitting down on the bed.

What had just happened? She shook her head and noticed a note on her bedside draw. She frowned and opened it up, reading it.

_Do us proud in New York okay? You're a bright shining star and just remember I am always with you._

_I love you._

_Finn x_

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy the final Part!**

* * *

Rachel rolled her eyes as she heard Blaine and Kurt going on about the Grammy's. She had just been nominated for her first Grammy award and they had been talking about it for 3 hours straight. They really did her head in sometimes.

"Guys, it's not for another 3 months anyway." She said as she shoved another grape into her mouth. Kurt gasped and walked over.

"Exactly! This is going to be the best night of your life!"

"I thought that was my wedding?"

"2nd important night of your life! You have to plan your speech, outfit and oh god it's all going to be too much!" Kurt started fanning himself and she burst out laughing. Blaine winked at her.

"Kurt calm down." Blaine said as Kurt breathed. She smiled at them both, they were so cute. You see the three of them hated each other in High School but when she got into New York she ran into them and got a place to stay and now there all the best of friends.

"Sorry to break the love fest, but I must be going. I have to rehearse." Rachel said putting on her coat. She was cast as Fanny in Funny Girl. Kurt smiled.

"Okay, we'll see you later." Kurt said grinning and Rachel raised an eyebrow. What was going on? She shook her head and left.

As she was walking she got the feeling that someone was watching her, she turned around and shook her head. She sighed, she missed Finn. It had been 4 years since she had last saw him as he went into the army and never contacted her. She arrived at the theatre and walked in bumping into someone, she looked up and saw her cast mate.

"Hey Rach." She shook her head at the nickname because that was only Finn's nickname.

"Hey Brody. How are you?" He had some obsessive crush on her and it freaked her out, she liked him but not like _that._

Brody smiled. "I'm good thank you. Congrats on the Grammy nomination by the way!" He lifted her up and spinned her around, as she giggled.

"Thank you." She said once she was put down.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the two love birds." She rolled her eyes and turned to her right.

"Hello Santana." Santana smirked and Rachel shook her head. Santana was one of her best friends and also shared the loft with her Blaine and Kurt. They were the fabulous 4.

"Sup Berry. Donkey Face." Brody rolled his eyes and Rachel had to stiffer a laugh.

"Whilst I would love to stand and talk about nothing, we have to rehearse." Santana said. Santana was one of the dancers in the production and Rachel loved getting to work with her. She rolled her eyes and followed them both.

* * *

Rachel huffed as she got to the loft door, her arms were about to drop off with the amount of shopping she and Santana had just got.

"Was all this necessary?" She asked Santana who looked at her.

"Yes Berry. I get hungry okay?" She rolled her eyes and pulled open the door, before picking the bags up and walking in with them looking at Santana, who was frozen.

"Santana?" She turned to see what Santana was looking at and saw Finn standing there. Her arms went limp and the bags dropped, not even wincing at something that just smashed.

"Rachel hi!" Kurt said walking over to her but she was too caught up in looking at Finn.

"Hey Rach…" Finn smiled. She opened and shut her mouth before walking over to him and slapping him across the face, the apartment went silent before she looked at them and walked to her bed shutting the curtain.

"She just needs time." Kurt said sighing and Finn nodded looking down.

"Or it's the fact that she's so horny right now over Finn, I mean look at him. He does not look like the Finn 4 years ago." Santana said winking and Finn blushed. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it Santana." He said sarcastically and Santana glared at him.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

3 days. That's how long it had been since Rachel had talked to Finn. He was staying in the loft and it was cramped. The tension was always there and Finn was getting sick of it. Everyone had gone out except from them. Rachel was sat at the table when Finn walked over.

"Can I help you?" She asked not looking up from her drink and Finn scoffed.

"What is wrong with you? Why have you been ignoring me for the past 3 days?" He asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I haven'-"

"That is such bull shit Rachel! You know you have and you're doing it on purpose! Why?" He said loudly and Rachel stood up glaring at him.

"You know why! You didn't contact me for 4 years. I tried to write to you and everything! You left me! If I hadn't of found Blaine, Kurt and Santana I don't know where I would have been!" She shouted and Finn rolled his eyes.

"Don't try and use the pity party on me, it won't work. I had a job to do, I couldn't of just dropped it all for you!" He shouted and she crossed her arms.

"Exactly. So why are you here?" She asked this time quieter.

"Because I missed you." He said and she shook her head. Finn sighed, what was he supposed to do? "I did Rach. I missed you so much, I had to come and see you." He said looking into her eyes and she swallowed.

_Don't give in._

Finn walked over and took her hand, before leaning in.

"No… we can't." She whispered and he frowned.

"Take a chance on me." He whispered and kissed her softly. Rachel kissed him back, as Finn placed his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly as he entered his tongue into her mouth.

"Finn…" She whimpered and he placed her on the table. What was she doing? She pulled back and looked at him before kissing him again, deeply as she could feel the heat pool in her belly. Finn pulled her against him and moaned at the contact. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist, as Finn's hand crept up her thigh and under her skirt.

"Please…" She begged and he cupped her wetness, earning a moan from Rachel. He smirked and moved his lips to her neck, sucking lightly and pulled her panties off, spreading her legs far apart. He moaned softly.

"So wet." He whispered against her neck and ran his finger up her slit, earning a cry from Rachel. He softly entered a finger and moved it out before in again and going at a regular pace.

"Finn, faster… harder…" She cried out loudly and he added another finger as he sped up the pace and Rachel let her eyes roll into the back of her head, moaning loudly.

"Fuck, Finn." She screamed as she came riding out her orgasm on his fingers and fell slack against him. She opened her eyes to see him smirking and sucking on his fingers to taste her.

"You taste so fucking good." He moaned and she smirked before getting off the table and pushing him down on the couch. He raised an eyebrow and she ran her hand over his bulge earning a loud moan from him. She undid his pants and let them drop, too see the tent in his boxers. She bit her lip and removed his boxers as he lifted his hips up to help her and she gasped at the size. He was huge…

"You like it babe?" He asked smirking and she nodded before wrapping her hand around his length. He shut his eyes as a moan came out and she started to move her hand up and down slowly, before going faster.

"Rach…" He grunted loudly and suddenly she took him into her mouth as she sucked on his length, whilst caressing his balls. This isn't happening, he thought. She was so fucking hot. He felt himself touch the back of her throat and cried out in pleasure.

"Rach I'm going to…." He trailed off as he came, shooting his load into her mouth as she swallowed and released him with a pop before looking at him. He put his pants on before opening his arms as she obliged by leaning into him.

"That was amazing." He whispered against her hair and she nodded, smiling.

"It really was..."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "What does this mean then?" Rachel shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe we can try a few dates and see how things go?" He nodded. "So we're seeing each other?" She nodded. "Yeah we are." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good."

"Oh by the way congrats on the Grammy nomination." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Thanks."

* * *

Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and her new girlfriend Brittany were all watching a film in the loft. Rachel was cuddled up to Finn as they had told the rest of them they were seeing each other. They were confused what that meant but finally understood.

"I'm confused." Rachel heard Finn whisper and giggled.

"Why?"

"I don't understand why she doesn't remember anything." Rachel rolled her eyes and patted his arm before putting her head back on his chest as his fingers traced the skin on her back softly. This was perfect and she loved it. Rachel smiled as she felt Finn kiss her forehead. They had been like this for the past 2 weeks and she could tell that he wanted to develop it but she was scared. All he ever knew of her was as his best friend. She didn't want to spoil that, she needed to talk to him.

"Finn, will you come outside for a bit?" He looked confused but nodded and stood up with Rachel, walking over to the balcony but not before seeing Santana's smirk.

Rachel leaned against the railing looking at the sky.

"Reminds me of the night you left." Finn said wrapping his arms around her waist and she nodded. "It really does…"

Finn noticed something was off. "What's wrong Rach?" She sighed and looked at him.

"You know how much you mean to me right?" He nodded and smiled.

"Of course. You mean so much to me too." She smiled. "I'm glad, I'm just scared…" Finn nodded in understanding.

"I understand, I am too but it's a risk I'm willing to take." Rachel nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Me too. I just want you to be 100 percent sure, you want to do this. What happens if we break up? I don't want to lose you all together." She says scared and he nods.

"I know and you won't. I promised." Rachel smiled. "So we're doing this?"

"Yeah we're doing this." She whispered and he grinned and kissed her softly. They could hear their friends catcall through the window but who cared? They were finally together.

* * *

"I have breakfast!" Rachel shouted to the apartment as Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Finn came out.

"Finally, I'm fucking starving." She rolled her eyes at Santana's vulgar language and giggled as Finn kissed her cheek.

"Thanks babe." She heard Santana gag and glared at her earning a muffin thrown at her.

"So what are the plans for today?" Rachel asked before taking a sip of her water. Kurt smiled.

"We're going to look at dresses for the Grammy Awards!" Rachel gasped she had completely forgotten about that and they tomorrow but she nodded anyway.

"Okay!" Finn groaned.

"Do we have to?" Kurt laughed.

"Of course you and Blaine don't it's just me and Santana going with her, you guys can make your own plans." Finn and Blaine high fived each other. He was so glad, not that he didn't mind it's just he had other plans anyway.

"Well we're going. Bye!" Kurt said giving a kiss to Blaine as he and Santana walked off. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to Finn.

"I'll see you later okay?" He nodded and she kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss before they were interrupted by Blaine clearing his throat. She blushed and gave him one last peck before leaving.

"Dude you are so whipped." Blaine laughed and Finn punched him lightly in the arm.

* * *

"Kurt, there is none that suit me." She said stubbornly. Kurt came out with another dress.

"What about this?"

"It won't-"

"Berry just try the damn thing on." Santana snapped. She was bored and was 10 minutes late for meeting Brittany. The only reason she came was because she had been one of Rachel's to come to the Grammys with her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and put the dress on before coming out.

"You look beautiful." Kurt said smiling and Rachel blushed.

"Really?" Even Santana nodded.

"Girl, you look hot. I would so do you right now." Rachel blushed again and giggled before nodding.

"This is the one." It was thin strapped and had a v cut out so it went to her stomach, showing part of her breast and showing her figure before hugging her legs at the bottom. It was a light blue and she loved it. She couldn't wait now.

"Guys will, you hurry up!" Finn said as him and Blaine were waiting for the three of the

* * *

m. They had 20 minutes to get to the Grammy's. Kurt, Brittany and Santana walked out, rolling their eyes. Rachel had said that Santana could invite Brittany as she had an extra space.

"We're done." Santana said linking pinkies with Brittany. Finn smiled at them both, they did look hot.

"Rach!" He shouted and the door opened before she walked out. Finn's breath stopped. He had never seen someone look so beautiful. Her hair was curled past her shoulders and she had light make up on with a dark red lipstick making her lips look more kissable and her dress with some black heels.

"Do I look okay?" She asked and Finn nodded.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." He whispered and she blushed before kissing him softly.

"I'm so nervous." Finn smiled and took her hand.

"Don't be, you're going to win this." He said and she smiled softly at him before he led the way. This was it.

* * *

"And the nominees for best Broadway actress are. Lynda Small, Tina Bell, Rebecca Adela and Rachel Berry." Rachel gulped nervously as Finn held her hand tightly.

"And the winner is… Rachel Berry!" Rachel put her hand to her mouth as she heard her name. She couldn't believe this. She looked at Finn and kissed him softly before standing up, hugging her friends and walking to the stage. Everyone was stood up clapping and she felt amazing. As she got onto the stage the clapping quietened and she accepted her award.

"Oh my… I really do not know what to say. I was just sat back there not expecting to win because all the women in this category are fantastic. I just wanted to say thank you to our director because without you I wouldn't have won this. Also thanks to my cast mates, I love working with you every day and I love you. Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany. You guys are the best friends someone could hope for and I love you all so much. And Finn, you are my soul mate. I'm so lucky I found you because I couldn't imagine being with someone more amazing, handsome, precious and goofier than you." She paused at this point as the audience laughed and she felt tears brim her eyes. "You are my first love and I hope you are my last. You have believed in me and stood by me and I'm so thankful that you did. I love you so much. Thank you!" The audience stood up and clapped and she began to walk off when someone talked into the microphone.

"Rach, please will you stay on stage a moment." She turned to see Finn and gasped before walking towards him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered and he smiled.

"When I first met you, we were 7 and you got pushed off that swing and I came by and helped you. You remember that?" She nodded and smiled. "Then we got into high school and it became harder. I was a year older than you and I was forced to slushy you so they wouldn't hurt you because who could hurt you? You're tiny." The audience laughed and Rachel blushed. "Anyway, I remember you got really mad because I had a girlfriend and we never spent time together anymore and that sucked you know. I missed you like crazy but I wasn't supposed to be talking to you after you got in that fight but then you didn't go home and I looked for you. When I found you I was so relieved you wouldn't understand. After you lay in my arms crying, I knew I had feelings for you. I was so crazy about you and that night before you left New York when it was perfect? It really was because that was when we told each other we loved each other for the first time and it was such an amazing moment I will never forget it. I love you so much Rachel Berry and you are my soul mate, true love and best friend. So… Rachel Berry." He stopped as he got on one knee and Rachel had tears streaming down her face at this point. "Will you marry me?" He looked at her and she nodded.

"Yes. Yes!" She shouted and he smiled before putting the ring on and spinning her around as the audience stood up clapping and whistling. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany all grouped hugged as they all, even Santana, had tears falling.

"I love you so much." Rachel whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Do you Finn Hudson take Rachel Berry to be your beloved wife?"

"I do." Rachel smiled at this.

"Do you Rachel Berry take Finn Hudson to be your beloved Husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." He bent her over and kissed her softly as Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, the room was cheering and she smiled.

She was now officially Rachel Hudson.

* * *

Rachel groaned as she was sick yet again. It was getting ridiculous, she had been sick for the past week every day.

"Rach…" Finn said softly lifting her hair up and rubbing her back gently.

"I hate this." She moaned as she finished and lay her head on the toilet seat as Finn flushed the toilet.

"You need to go see a doctor." He said and she closed her eyes.

"I have an appointment tomorrow." She whispered and he nodded.

"Good." Rachel bit her lip, she had an idea of what could be up but she wasn't sure.

"Now come on let's get you a hot chocolate and we can watch funny girl." She smiled and he held her hand as they walked into their little shoebox apartment.

* * *

"Rachel Berry." Rachel got up and walked into the office and sat down on the bed.

"Hello Rachel, now what seems to be the problem?"

"I've been sick every day, my back is always sore, I keep getting random mood swings, my breast are really small and I don't know what to do." She groaned and the doctor nodded before looking at her.

"Can you change into this and lay down please?" She handed Rachel a gown and she did as the Doctor said so before laying down. The doctor brought out a scanner.

"Why are you giving me an ultrasound?" She asked shocked and the doctor smiled before squeezing on the gel and rubbing it over her stomach.

"Ahh yes." She said and Rachel frowned.

"What? What's wrong? "Rachel asked worriedly and the doctor laughed.

"Congratulations Rachel, you're 3 months pregnant." Rachel gasped before covering her mouth and the doctor printed off a picture handing it to her.

"Come back in 1 month." She smiled and left Rachel alone with the picture. She let a few tears fall and smiled.

* * *

"Finn?" She asked as she came in and kicked her shoes off.

"Hey babe." He smiled and kissed her softly. "How was the doctors?" Rachel shrugged. "It was okay." She said not telling him anything.

Finn frowned. "What did they say?" Rachel shrugged.

"Oh you know, that I'm pregnant." She said smiling and Finn nodded.

"Oh right o-"He stopped suddenly.

"You're having my baby?" He asked and she nodded as a tear fell and he smiled widely before hugging her tightly. "YOU'RE HAVING MY BABY!" He shouted and she laughed.

"I have a picture." She handed it to him and he smiled before looking at it then back to her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you."

* * *

"I can't do this anymore!" She screamed as she was only 8cm dilated and Finn, Santana, Kurt, Blaine and Brittany were all stood in the room with her wincing as Finn held her hand.

"Baby it's okay."

"No it's not! You are never touching me again, you stupid giant oaf!" Finn's face masked with hurt and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Just get out."

Finn paled. "W-what?"

"GET OUT!" She screamed and he looked at his friends before walking out and sitting against the wall putting his head in his hands. He was only trying to help, he felt someone sit next to him and saw Santana.

"She's just stressed." Santana said and Finn nodded.

"I know but it still hurt, she doesn't even want me in there." Santana scoffed.

"Yes she does, as soon as you left she burst out crying asking for you." Finn looked at her and smiled.

"Really?" Santana nodded and he smiled getting up before helping her up and walking back into the room.

"Finn, I'm so sorry." Rachel cried out and he held her hand kissing her hair.

"It's okay baby." He whispered and kissed her head softly.

"It hurts so badly." His heart broke at her voice, she sounded so innocent.

"I'm sorry baby but it'll be worth it." She nodded and then the doctor came in.

"Well Rachel you're 10cm dilated. You ready?" Rachel looked at Finn and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay, on the next contraction I want you to push okay?" She nodded and about 10 seconds later she felt one approaching and she pushed.

"It hurts so badly!" She screamed as she pushed and laid back. Finn kissed her head as she panted.

"It's okay baby, keep going." She glared at him.

"You are never touching me again." She said before pushing harder.

"I see the head, just one last push!" The doctor said encouraging her. Rachel pushed as hard as she could and screamed as all of a sudden the room was filled with a cry. Rachel lay with tears streaming down her cheeks as Finn looked over as the doctor cleaned the baby up before coming to him.

"You want to cut the umbilical cord daddy?" He nodded and cut it before smiling as tears fell from his eyes and turning back to Rachel, he kissed her softly.

"You did it."

She shook her head. "We did it." He smiled as the doctor handed the baby to Rachel.

"It's a girl." Rachel cried out and smiled as Finn wrapped an arm around her and everyone left the room.

"She's beautiful." Rachel whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Hello baby girl, I'm your mummy." Finn smiled at them both.

"I'm your daddy and we're going to spoil you so much." He whispered kissing her forehead. She was perfect. Rachel looked at Finn and smiled.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, so much."

* * *

**That's it! Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
